


[Dr. Stone同人]电车难题

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: Nov.28, 2019 完成
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 1





	[Dr. Stone同人]电车难题

大概有这么一天，石神千空突然问浅雾幻：“你听说过有轨电车难题吗？”

这个话题开启的十分突兀，没有一丝铺垫，但是心灵魔术师像是已经预见到了一样从善如流地接了下去。“知道噢。”

作为著名的伦理学假说，有轨电车将人置于两难之中。一辆正在行驶的电车面对着是否改变轨道的抉择。原本的轨道上有五个无法反抗的人卧倒；而拉下改轨手杆的话，那条弯道上也卧倒着一个无法反抗的人。

听起来像是个简单的数学问题。不拉下手柄，五个无辜的人会死去；拉下手柄，一个无辜的人会死去。五对一，大多数人都知道该如何选择。然而不论作何决定，都有人会死去。

“浅雾幻，你会怎么选？”石神千空问，难得当面叫了全名。

“嗯……让我想想，”浅雾幻将有点遮挡视线的刘海撩到耳边，“果然还是要看我认不认识那些人吧。”他顿了顿，接着说，“如果另一边的轨道上站着的只是小千空的话，我一定会让电车冲向另一边的五人吧~”

浅雾幻避重就轻地讲着自己的观点，明里暗里表着忠心。

两人走在森林间的土道上，枯黄落叶压在脚下嘎吱作响。浅雾幻怀里抱着杂物，石神千空手臂间卡着些木板和纸笔。他们踱过斑驳的树影，午后的日光明明灭灭。

3700年后的世界全是些参天巨树。浅雾幻在树影中停下，喊石神千空过来歇息一会。入秋之后万物都好像萧索了起来，但总有些品种万年长青，比如他们身后这棵。

浅雾幻按着长袍在树根上找了个地儿坐下，拍拍身旁的位置招呼着石神千空。

“那么你呢？”趁着石神千空坐下的空当，浅雾幻顺势问道。

他的上半身微微前倾，做出侧耳倾听的样子。

电车难题作为一个经典的伦理困境问题，浅雾幻自然是耳熟能详。

小千空这样毫无防备地发问，是真的不怕被自己看到内心的困扰，然后加以利用吗？浅雾幻在内心里叹息。

石神千空一时无言。

浅雾幻没有催促，他拿起一片落叶，在指间旋转。

水分流失后，叶脉更加清晰。由叶梗为始，向不同方向延伸出去的脉络在靠近边缘的位置消失不见。

“小千空只要做自己就足够了。目标，步骤，就像一直以来的那样。”浅雾幻举起落叶，日光在叶脉的尖尖儿上烧出一个小点，“呀～感觉自己这个心灵魔术师的名头终于有点派上用场了～”

石神千空终于回过味来。

他眼神复杂地看了看浅雾幻。随即他闭眼，再睁开时眼里的阴霾一扫而空，“你说的没错，如果是我的话，开辟一条新的轨道也好，制造时间差让一条轨道上没有人也好——对我而言，这问题从来都不是二选一啊！”

“嗯嗯。”浅雾幻应和着，看不出是敷衍还是真心实意。

石神千空向浅雾幻伸出手，“谢了，我们是时候回去了。”

浅雾幻握着他的手，借力迈上了土坡。远处石神村的炊烟正袅袅升起。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Nov.28, 2019 完成


End file.
